The Secret of Frankfurt town
by Sarugaki Sacchi
Summary: Daisuke datang menjenguk Taichi dengan membawa seseorang yang mempunyai ikatan dengan salah satu penduduk kota aneh tersebut, siapakah ia? Hikari merasa bimbang dengan tingkah laku Lee dan menanyakannya pada Ruki, apakah yang akan Ruki katakan? Review!
1. Arrival

**The Secret of Frankfurt town**

Yoo~ Minna!!! Saya Sarugaki Sacchi yang lagi menelusuri berbagai macam _fandom_ di FF ini. *pake baju lusuh, rambut acak-acakan en kotor, ngedip-ngedip innocent*

Berhubung lagi kena demam Digimon, gara-gara teman saya mengirimkan lagunya Wada Koji ke HP adek saya. Kesambet setan Digimon langsung nih, en pengen bikin fic Indonesianya. (Yang English udah bikin, Cuma kayaknya gak laku deh… XDDDDD)

Tema cerita ini sebetulnya diambil dari original story buatan saya, tokoh utama yang perannya diambil oleh Taichi ini punya 3 nama mancanegara dalam nama panjangnya (Yaitu Indonesia, Spanyol, Jepang. Akibatnya, saya pernah memberinya nama "Supriyadi", namun dibatalkan karena tidak sesuai dengan tampangnya yang imut-imut kayak Lee Jianliang. –sedeng-)

Taichi: Gak usah basa-basi lagi deh, cepetan mulai!!! *ngupil*

Sacchi: *menoleh dan tak percaya melihat kedatangan Taichi* Ka…kamu??!!!!

Taichi: *terkejut* Hah?? Kenapa??? Ada apa emangnya??

Sacchi: Kamu… YANG KEMARIN STRIPTEASE DITENGAH ODAIBA PARK ITU 'KAN???? –dihajar-

Taichi: *Melemparkan sebuah pukulan mantap ke wajah Sacchi hingga Sacchi babak belur* Sial amat lu… *ninggalin Sacchi sambil diikuti Agu(s)mon dari belakang –dihajar-*

Sacchi: Ampun Taichi….. –telat-

Disclaimer: Akiyoshi Monggo…Eh, Hongo. Gomennasai ne~!!!*sujud sembah ke Hongo-sensei + cium-cium kaki*

Mulai dari fic ini, sebagian fic Indonesia saya bakal pake system POV. (Nyokap pernah mergokin saya bikin fic basa Inggris, lalu komentar "Ini malah mirip naskah drama kayaknya.". Setelah itu, saya mulai perlahan menyetujui pendapatnya.) Begitulah….

A/N: Setting-nya bukan di Odaiba, tapi di Eropa. Trus, semua Digimon dicampur… Biar banyak karakternya gitu…

**Enjoy Reading!!!!**

* * *

**BRAKK!!!!!**

"Cukup sudah!!!! Kami akan pergi dari sini, kami sudah tidak tahan!!!!"seruku sambil menarik keluar koperku yang beratnya bagai sekarung semen. Hikari yang masih berdiri didekat pintu masuk pun langsung kutarik; untuk apa ia berlama-lama di sana??? Itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin menderita. Perlahan air matanya mengalir, aku memeluknya dan mengusap-usap pundaknya.

"Sudahlah, kita akan pindah ke tempat yang dikatakan ayah dan ibu. Kalau kita menetap di rumah paman dan bibi, mereka hanya akan terus menyiksa kita sambil meraup harta ibu dan ayah sampai habis."bisikku ditelinganya. Hikari mengangguk dalam pelukanku, kemudian menusap air matanya.

"Kau benar, terima kasih… Onii-chan.."ucapnya serak. Nafasnya agak tersendat-sendat karena menangis.

Ini memang bukan suatu hal baik, seorang kakak beradik yang sudah sebatang kara meninggalkan rumah saudara jauhnya; apalagi kalau tak punya tujuan. Tapi, aku rasa tindakan yang kuambil ini adalah sesuatu yang tepat. Karena… Yang benar saja!!!???? Setelah ayah dan ibu meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu, kami dikirim kesana. Awalnya mereka (paman dan bibi), menyambut kami begitu ramah. Hanya saja aku merasakan sesuatu yang janggal dari tingkah laku mereka. Benar saja, semakin lama mereka semakin kasar kepada kami. Rasanya tiada hari tanpa mendengar atau terkadang melihat sendiri sebuah tamparan melayang ke pipi Hikari dan caci makian yang ditujukan padaku. Setelah itupun, aku baru sadar seiring dengan mendadak bertambah kayanya mereka; mereka mengambil harta warisan milik orang tua kami. A..apa-apaan itu?!!! Kami berdua sudah seperti pembantu saja; tidur di loteng berdebu, terkadang tidak diberi makan sampai 2 hari (akibatnya aku harus menyusup keluar jendela ditengah malam untuk membeli makanan kecil), disiksa setiap hari tanpa alasan, disuruh mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga yang tak ada habis-habisnya. Dan mereka dengan enaknya selalu pulang membawa uang yang lebih dari penghasilan seorang pengusaha industri kecil!!!! Saat kutanyakan pada mereka dari mana mereka mendapatkan itu semua, mereka menjawab "Dari bank.". Aku tahu itu dari bank, hanya saja setahuku mereka tidak mempunyai tabungan sebesar itu mengingat ibuku yang pernah bercerita pada kami kalau mereka adalah keluarga yang boros. Suatu hari kutanyakan kembali pada mereka, "Aku tahu itu bukan milik kalian, darimana kalian mendapatkannya???" dengan agak kasar. Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, mereka malah tersenyum enteng dan berkata "Oh, maaf. Orang tua kalian telah memberikannya pada kami." Sambil berlalu dan tertawa keras.

Lama kelamaan aku semakin tidak tahan, sampai tibalah kesempatan untuk pergi; yaitu pada hari ini, dimana mereka semua sedang jauh dari rumah. Saat aku dan Hikari sudah selesai mengepak barang masing-masing, pamanku yang baru saja pulang dari kantornya berlari kearah kami dan mencegah kami untuk tidak pergi. Cih, jangan pikir aku mau menuruti perkataannya lagi, aku benar-benar sudah muak dengan semua ini, maka dari itu, sebelum kami berdua mati seperti binatang terbuang, lebih baik kami segera pergi dari sini. Akupun membanting pintu dan berteriak padanya, kemudian pergi.

Hikari dan aku sekarang duduk bangku taman kota, termenung dan tak tahu harus kemana. Hikari menundukkan kepalanya dan menyelipkan kedua jarinya diantara jari-jariku, kemudian ia bersender pada pundakku.

"Onii-chan, apa kau masih menyimpan surat yang diberikan ayah untuk kita?"tanyanya dengn suaranya yang lembut. Itu dia!!! Syukurlah Hikari mengingatkanku, aku langsung mengambil tas ranselku dan membuka resleting yang paling depan, mencari-cari sebuah kertas berwarna kelabu yang sudah hampir sobek. Akhirnya kutemukan, akupun mengambilnya keluar dan membuka lipatannya.

"Uhuk!"aku agak terbatuk karena mengingat ada banyak abu dan debu yang menempel disana. Kertas itu kuambil dari tempat pembakaran sampah yang terletak di rumah lamaku, tak ada yang memberitahu kami soal surat tersebut setidaknya sampai Koushiro menemukannya lalu direbut oleh orang tak dikenal dan dibakar. Aku mulai meneliti tulisan pudar diatasnya, lalu menyipitkan mataku agar dapat melihatnya lebih jelas.

"Frankfurt????"gumam Hikari, aku meliriknya, alisnya mengerut, ia menyelipkan dagunya diantara ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya, layaknya detektif ketika berpikir.

"Itu 'kan agak jauh dari Hanover, tempat kita sekarang. Lalu, bagaimana agar kita bisa sampai kesana tanpa uang sedikitpun?"tanyanya sambil menatapku heran. Aku terdiam sebentar; memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide tercetus dipikiranku, aku menjentikkan jariku sambil menyeringai lebar kesenangan sementara Hikari menatapku heran sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Bagaimana, onii-chan???"

Pertanyaannya menyadarkanku dari kesenanganku yang berlebihan, aku menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum.

"Daisuke, ia tinggal di dekat sini. Bagaimana kalau kita meminta tolong padanya???"tanyaku sambil terus mempertahankan seringaianku. Hikari diam sesaat; mempertimbangkan jawabanku (sepertinya). Setelah itu ekspresi yang sama denganku pun memancar dari wajahnya. Ia bangkit dari kursi, kemudian menegakkan kopernya. Akupun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ayo, jangan buang waktu kita!!! Nanti mereka telanjur menemukan kita!!!"katanya padaku, setelah itu berlari ke jalan raya yang berada tepat di depan mata kami. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang, setelah itu, kami berdua berhenti; menunggu lampu hijau bagi pejalan kaki. Setelah itu kami langsung berlari menyebrangi jalan, tepat didepan kami terdapat sebuah gang kecil yang merupakan sebuah jalan pintas yang tercepat menuju tempat Daisuke berada. Kami langsung berlari memasukinya, saat masuk kedalamnya, tak kusangka semuanya berubah hampir 100% setelah hampir 3 tahun tidak melewatinya; tempatnya menjadi agak sempit sampai kami berdua harus memiringkan koper, kedua dinding yang menghimpitnya terasa seperti menggencet tubuhku perlahan, aku terus berjalan maju karena melihat jalan kecil diujung sana.

Usaha kami tidak sia-sia, tepat disebelah kiri terdapat sebuah apartemen yang cukup besar. Karena aku tak punya ponsel, jadi aku mencari Telepon Umum terdekat, sesampainya di sana aku langsung menghubungi Daisuke. Ia bilang ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, maka terpaksa kami harus menunggu di depan gedung sampai ia pulang.

Tepat sekitar 10 menit kemudian, sebuah mobil _jeep_ berhenti di depan kami, bunyi mesinnya yang amat berisik itu amat menggangguku, sesekali aku harus menutup telinga karenanya. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat memakai google keluar dari mobil tersebut dan menghampiri kami. Ia merogoh sesuatu di kantong celana _ripped-jeans_nya (model celana jeans yang sedang nge-trend di kalangan anak muda Hanover, hanya saja aku tak tertarik untuk menggunakannya karena terlihat tak nyaman) setelah itu mengeluarkan sekotak rokok yang agak besar (karena kulihat rokoknya tebal-tebal), ia menyodorkan kotaknya padaku, matanya terlihat seperti menawarkan, aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum padanya. Aku tak pernah diajarkan untuk merokok, maka aku tidak mau melakukannya. Kemudian memasukkannya kembali ke kantung, diganti dengan sebuah korek api yang dilapisi oleh _stainless steel_, ia menutupnya dan lalu memasukkan ke kantungnya lagi. Ia menghisap roko tersebut sesaaat, aromanya menyebar kemana-mana, dan itu sepertinya Capuccino. Setelah itu menghembuskan asapnya keluar, Hikari menutup hidungnya dengan tangannya kemudian sedikit terbatuk, aku merangkulnya dan memegang pundaknya.

"Jangan lakukan itu didepannya, ia punya penyakit Asma."ucapku pada Daisuke, ia buru-buru mengambil rokoknya dan menyembunyikan di belakangnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu."balasnya. Kali ini ia mengambil sesuatu dari balik jaket kulit berwarna hitam dan menyerahkan sekumpulan kunci padaku.

"Naiklah duluan ke kamarku, yang gantungannya berbentuk clover-lah kuncinya."ujarnya, setelah itu berbalik dan kembali ke mobilnya. Aku dan Hikari masuk ke dalam apartemen dan mencari lift kemudian naik ke lantai 3, di sana, kami tidak langsung masuk, hanya membuka kuncinya dan duduk di depan kamar. Daisuke yang tiba 2 menit setelah kami langsung mencibir kesal saat melihat kami berdua duduk di depan kamarnya.

"Huh, ini dia yang kubenci darimu, Taichi-senpai… Kau terlalu sering merendahkan diri!"ucapnya sambil berkacak pinggang dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku hanya tersenyum seolah tak bersalah padanya, kemudian ia masuk dan meminta kami juga ikut dengannya. Karena lama diperlakukan seperti pembantu, akhirnya kami menjdai seperti apa yang Daisuke katakan; merendahkan diri, bahkan pada teman sendiri. Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Yang penting kami harus segera meminta Daisuke untuk mengantar kami ke kota yang bernama Frankfurt tersebut!

"Ehm, Daisuke… Apa aku boleh minta tolong padamu?"tanyaku ragu-ragu sambil mengusap kepalaku. Daisuke berbalik ke arahku, ia menggerakkan bola matanya kearah barang-barang yang kami bawa; ransel dan koper.

"Kalian mau pindah?"tanyanya, aku dan Hikari saling bertatapan, kemudian mengangguk. Daisuke menarik sebuah kursi yang terletak di dekat bar kecilnya, kemudian mempersilahkan kami duduk di mana saja. Diberi pilihan seperti itu, maka kami duduk di lantai. Daisuke bersandar pada tembok sambil menopang satu kakinya dengan kakinya yang lain.

"Rasanya, aku seperti seorang kakek yang hendak berdongeng pada cucunya. Ah, sudahlah! Sekarang, apa yang mau kalian lakukan dengan barang-barang tersebut?"tanya Daisuke, ia mengambil sesuatu dari kulkas, sebuah kaleng berwarna hijau, sepertinya itu bukan _soft drink_, melainkan bir. Aku khawatir kalau ia mabuk, ia akan mengganggu Hikari, aku menatapnya yang terus berjalan, ia balas menatapku, sepertinya ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan olehku, ia langsung menaikkan sebelah tangannya sambil meneguk minuman tersebut.

"Tenang saja, hanya teh bersoda!!!!"ujarnya mengingatkan, Hikari tertawa kecil melihat sikap over-protektifku padanya. Kemudian suasana kembali hening. Aku membuka mulutku untuk berbicara.

"Uhm, begini... Kami memang benar akan pindah, atau kabur tepatnya."kataku, sekejap Daisuke langsung membeku, tatapannya kosong, ia buru-buru menaruh kalengnya diatas sebuah laci kecil disebelahnya.

"Kabur??? Apa yang telah paman dan bibi kalian perbuat sampai kalian ingin kabur???"tanya Daisuke penuh rasa keingintahuan. Aku termenung sesaat, beberapa teman kami sudah mengetahui kejadian yang telah menimpa kami ini. Hanya saja, paman dan bibi selalu membantah jika diminta untuk mengaku. Aku berbisik memanggil Hikari, ia melirikku, aku memintanya untuk melepas cardigannya sebentar, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada Daisuke.

"Astaga! Kejam sekali mereka!"Itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya setelah melihat lengan Hikari yang penuh memar, juga luka bakar. Ia mengepal tangannya erat, kemudian memukul laci kecil yang ada disebelahnya.

"Walau aku agak tidak merelakan kepindahan kalian ini, tapi ini harus segera dilakukan sebelum mereka menemukan kalian!!!!"ucapnya, kemudian bangkit dan berjalan ke arah pintu, tiba-tiba ia berbalik kearah kami.

"Atau…. Kalian mau pergi besok???"tanya Daisuke, aku menggeleng; tidak usah mengulur waktu selama hari belum gelap. Daisuke mengangkat kedua bahunya, kemudian melangkah keluar kamar. Kami berdua langsung mengikutinya.

--

"Frankfurt? Rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya…"komentarnya setelah kutunjukkan surat wasiat itu padanya. Ia mengemudikan mobil _jeep_ besarnya menerobos keramaian di pasar.

"Hei, kenapa kau mengendarai mobil di sini dasar anak nakal!!!!"Caci maki terdengar dimana-mana, kiri, kanan, depan, belakang.

"Daisuke, bisakah kau ambil jalan lain??? Kelihatannya mereka tidak senang dengan caramu mengambil jalan pintas, lagipula kau memang tidak boleh mengemudi di tempat seperti ini!"ujarku padanya dari balik jok-nya. Ia tetap santai dan menggerutu.

"Taichi-senpai, kalau kau mau tahu, didepan sana ada sebuah daerah kosong yang bisa mencapai berbagai kota di Eropa Barat ini, seperti Munich, kau tidak perlu menghabiskan setengah hari, cukup dengan menaikkan kecepatanmu menjadi maksimal, dan kau akan sampai di kantor walikota dalam waktu 30 menit. Atau bahkan aku pernah tersesat hingga Amsterdam, hanya 200 km dan 3 jam cukup untuk sampai kesana. Kalau kau mau ke Frankfurt, cukup lurus dari sini, aku pernah melewati gerbang kota itu, hanya saja aku tak pernah menyempatkan diri untuk singgah di sana sebentar."jelas Daisuke panjang lebar. Wow, tak kusangka ia bisa mengetahui banyak hal seperti itu. Yah, jiwanya memang jiwa petualang, setelah di drop-out dari sekolah, ia tidak menyerah, setiap hari ia keliling Jerman untuk mencari sekolah, dan kudengar ia sekarang bersekolah di Hamburg. Syukurlah, setidaknya ia batal menjadi seorang idiot.

Kami memasuki sebuah hutan besar dengan akar gantung dimana-mana, kabut tebal, awan kelabu, nyaris tak ada cahaya matahari disana, suasananya sunyi dan itu cukup mencekam bagiku. Hikari melirik kesana kemari, tubuhnya gemetaran; ia ketakutan. Aku menggeser tempat dudukku dan menepuk pelan punggungnya.

"Tenang saja, setidaknya kita masih punya tempat untuk disinggahi…"bisikku padanya. Hikari melirikku, tatapannya masih menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

Kami akhirnya keluar dari hutan itu, dan melihat sebuah papan bertuliskan "Frankfurt".

"Nah, ini dia tempatnya. Hmm… Menarik juga, mungkin aku bisa bermain kemari sesekali, apalagi sepulang sekolah!!!"gumam Daisuke sambil melirik keseluruh kota, tak ada banyak hal, hanya rumah-rumah tingi yang menjulang seperti kastil zaman sekarang; catnya juga tidak berwarna yang lazim, hanya hitam dan putih, lalu, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan karena tak adanya lampu di rumah-rumah penduduk yang menyala satupun. Kota apaan ini?? Bagaimana Ayah dan Ibu bisa bertahan tinggal disini???!!! Kulihat dari kejauhan, sekitar 30 m kearah barat daya, ada sebuah kota kecil yang kelihatannya jauh lebih menarik daripada kota ini.

"Rasanya, tak ada seorangpun yang tinggal disini."kataku sambil turun dari mobil dan kemudian menurunkan koperku, juga Hikari. Daisuke menggeleng, tangannya menunjuk kearah bayangan hitam tebal yang berada di depan mata kami. Terlihat dua orang pemuda berambut biru sedang berbicara, wajah mereka cukup mirip satu-sama lain, yang satu rambutnya panjang dan diikat, juga tinggi, yang satu lagi berambut pendek dan sedikit lebih rendah daripada yang pertama.

"Oi, kalian!"panggil Daisuke dari kejauhan, keduanya menoleh kearah kami. Sesaat aku merasakan keinginan yang amat sangat untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat ini, masalahnya, mereka tidak terlihat seperti manusia; kulit berwarna abu-abu tipis, bibir berwarna putih, mata biru mereka tidak lazim. Daisuke memaksa kami berdua untuk menghampiri mereka. Saat melihat wajah mereka dari dekat, aku sadar kalau mereka tidak menggunakan pakaian seperti yang sering kulihat di Hanover; mereka seperti bangsawan abad ke 16, dengan kemeja putih panjang dan celana panjang berwarna gelap juga sepatu tinggi.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari?"tanya yang berambut panjang, suaranya berat dan serak, namun terdengar seperti Dewa Apollo sedang berbicara, hanya saja nadanya tidak bersahabat. Yang satu lagi tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih dan sempurna.

"Aku, Taichi Yagami dan ini adikku Hikari Yagami, kami kemari untuk mencari rumah bekas Mr dan Mrs Yagami."ujarku memperkenalkan diri. Setelah mendengarkan ucapanku tadi, yang berambut pendek tersenyum semakin lebar, matanya yang menakutkan itu membuatku semakin bergidik.

"Oh, jadi kalian toh! Sudah berbulan-bulan kami menunggu kehadiran kalian, ayo ikut kami!!!"ajaknya. Aku diam membisu tak tahu harus mengikutinya atau tidak, yang berambut panjang menyikutnya.

"Oh, maaf! Lupa memperkenalkan diri, aku Kouichi Kimura. Dan ini saudara kembarku, Koji Minamoto! Kami berdua ditugaskan untuk menerima kedatangan kalian dan kemudian menunjukkan rumah yang ditinggalkan oleh Tuan Ray untuk kalian!!!"ucapnya bersemangat, suaranya riang dan ringan. Membuat dirinya terkesan ramah, dan itu membuatku tenang.

--

Aku melambaikan tangan pada Daisuke saat kami berdua berjalan meninggalkannya, mengikuti si kembar Koji dan Kouichi. Mereka berdua berjalan begitu anggun seolah bukan melangkah, melainkan terbang; aku tak tahu mereka berjalan atau tidak sehubungan dengan panjangnya jubah yang mereka kenakan. Kami berhenti pada sebuah rumah yang lain daripada rumah-rumah penduduk disini; dicat selayaknya rumah zaman sekarang, tidak begitu besar dan menjulang ke angkasa, ada cerobong asap (rasanya kami bisa menghangatkan diri ditengah kota yang dinginnya menembus kulit dan memeluk tulang ini).

Koji mengeluarkan kunci antik dari balik jubahnya, kemudian memasukkannya kedalam lubang kunci. Setelah beberapa kali diputar, pintunya terbuka. Koji mempersilahkan kami untuk masuk terlebih dahulu, kamipun melangkah masuk dan terkejut meihat isinya. Penampilan luarnya sangat menipu sekali; di luar, rumah ini tampak tua, tapi di dalamnya terlihat amat nyaman. Hikari langsung berlari kecil menaiki tangga, ia berhenti sesaat, melirik kearah si kembar.

"Apa di lantai atas ada kamarnya?"tanya Hikari sopan pada mereka, Koji membalasnya dengan gumaman, Kouichi mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

Terdengar bunyi gemerisik antara roda koper dengan lantai kayu diatas, walau aku baru pertama kali tiba, rasanya aku bisa dengan cepat menyesuaikan diri disini. Aku mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk di sofa, akupun ikut duduk bersama mereka. Mereka terus menatap pintu seolah menunggu kehadiran seseorang, tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang anak laki-laki yang umurnya sekitar 15 tahun, sama seperti mereka, rambutnya juga warna biru, hanya saja kulitnya agak coklat seperti kulitku, tatapannya tajam, ia datang membawa beberapa bungkus plastik.

"Apa itu?"tanyaku ragu, aku agak mengkhawatirkan balasan yang akan datang darinya, sepertinya ia seorang anti-sosial. Tatapan pemuda itu melunak saat melihatku, ia tersenyum ramah.

"Ini persediaan kebutuhan kalian untuk beberapa hari, aku baru saja membelinya dari toko di kota sebelah."ujarnya. Sial, lagi-lagi aku tertipu wajahnya. Tapi setidaknya itu menimbulkan sedikit rasa nyaman tinggal di kota yang aneh ini. Ia berjalan ke dapur dan menaruh semua bungkusan plastic itu, lalu mengeluarkan isinya dan menyusunnya dengan rapi di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Ah, kau tak perlu melakukannya bi─"Koji menahan tubuhku yang hendak bangkit, ia tersenyum jahil.

"Tak perlu, kami yakin kalian pasti lelah setelah melalui perjalanan jauh kemari."katanya, aku membalas senyumannya kemudian menggeleng. Ia mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Sebenarnya kami tidak berjalan, salah seorang teman kami dengan senang hati mengantarkan kami kemari."jelasku, Koji mengangguk mengerti. Setelah itu ia melepaskan pegangannya padaku dan merebahkan dirinya ke sofa tempat Kouichi duduk.

"Maaf lupa memperkenalkan diri, aku Lee Jianliang. Senang bertemu denganmu, Taichi Yagami."ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku, aku menerimanya dan kemudian menjabat tangannya. Aneh sekali, apakah kedatangan kami merupakan sesuatu yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh penduduk kota ini???; Semua yang kutemui disini sudah tahu namaku.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!"terdengar teriakan Hikari dari lantai atas, otomatis aku bangkit, tapi Koji menahanku lagi. Aku menatapnya tajam, tapi aku langsung membeku begitu ia membalas tatapanku dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam bahkan menusuk.

"Ia. Baik. Baik. Saja."ucapnya, sepertinya ia memahami sifatku yang agak siscom ini. Hikari turun bersama seorang gadis berambut coklat gelap dengan highlight pirang di beberapa helai rambutnya, gadis itu begitu cantik, anggun dan gemulai, ia mengenakan kemeja dan celana; seperti yang si kembar juga Lee kenakan. Sepertinya, ia gadis tomboy.

"Tuh 'kan, kubilang juga apa?! Adikmu baik-baik saja!!!"ujar Koji kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, Kouichi tertawa kencang mendengarnya. Gadis berambut coklat itu memegangi Hikari pelan-pelan.

"Adikmu ini, lukanya cukup parah yah. Butuh waktu yang agak lama bagiku untuk mengobatinya, sekitar 3 menit."ucapnya. Lee yang sedari tadi bersender pada pintu masuk langsung mencibir mendengar perkataannya.

"Huh, Ruki… 3 Menit itu lama bagiku, disini hanya kau yang bisa melakukan pengobatan secepat itu. Ngomong-ngomong, kalau Hikari sampai teriak seperti tadi, kau bersembunyi dibalik tirai lagi ya????"tanya Lee penasaran. Gadis yang bernama Ruki itu tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Tidak juga, aku menempel di langit-langit hari ini. Matahari agak terang hari ini, dan itu mengganggu."ucap Ruki. Hikari sudah duduk disebelahku, tangannya diperban, aku bersyukur ia mendapat perawatan setelah cukup lama menahan rasa sakit tersebut; aku tahu rasanya.

"Oh iya, kalian pasti haus yah. Biar aku buatkan minuman."ujarku menawarkan, mereka langsung terlihat tertarik mendengarnya, Kouichi menyeringai amat lebar, Koji mengeluarkan senyum setengah, Lee tersenyum ramah, dan Ruki mengeluarkan senyum yang kelihatannya dipaksakan karena terlihat aneh.

"Yaaaaaay!!!! Waktunya 'minum'!!!!!"serunya kegirangan, aneh.. Sebegitu tertarikkah ia dengan apa yang akan kusajikan, rasanya ia berpikir macam-macam soal itu. Aku bangkit dan berjalan ke dapur, betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat begitu banyak persediaan makanan yang dibawa Lee tadi. Rasanya ia hanya membawa 2 atau 3 bungkus, tapi semua yang ada disini terasa lebih dari itu semua, dan aku ingat betul kalau sebelum kedatangannya, semua lemari di dapur ini kosong!!! Entah kenapa, rasanya anak-anak ini punya kebiasaan atau kemampuan aneh….

"Apa kalian mau Lemon hangat?"tanyaku dari arah dapur, terdengar erangan tak setuju dari mereka; khususnya Kouichi yang agak berlebihan dalam hal ini.

"Maaf bung, tapi aku tak suka Lemon. Yang lain saja, seperti tomat!!!!"balasnya menyarankan dari ruang tamu. Aaku mendengar Lee menyetujinya, disusul oleh Koji dan Ruki. Ya sudah, kalau memang itu mau mereka.

Aku mulai memotong tomat pelan, aku mulai sedikit terampil dalam hal memasak, mengingat beberapa bulan belakangan ini aku sering membantu Hikari. Aku bisa membuat Lasagne, tapi aku lebih suka membuat Omelet atau Sandwich. Setelah semuanya telah kupotong, aku memasukkannya kedalam blender. Tak pernah kupikirkan kalau peralatan elektronik yang kubutuhkan sudah tersedia disini tanpa harus dibeli, terima kasih Ayah…. Ibu…..

--

"Silahkan diminum…"ujarku sambil menaruh beberapa gelas jus tomat. Tanpa basa-basi mereka langsung menyambar dan menghabiskannya dalam beberpa tegukan. Aku benar-benar mulai merasa aneh dengan mereka.

"Aah! Ini enak sekali, terima kasih Taichi!! Kau memang tahu apa yang kusuka, walaupun ini masih belum cukup…"kata Kouichi, Koji menyikutnya; menyuruhnya diam. Lee mengembangkan senyum ramahnya padaku.

"Terima kasih atas minumannya, aku benar-benar lelah berlari seharian dari kota sebelah. Apalagi matahari disana benar-benar terik… Fuh…"ucap Lee sambil menghela nafas, ini benar-benar aneh!!! Aku tidak melihat asap tipis putih keluar dari hidungnya walaupun aku mendengarnya menghela napas, padahal aku dan Hikari sangat kedinginan sekarang.

"Oi, Taichi. Kau ini seperti perempuan saja ya, bisa membuat jus tomat, apa jangan-jangan kau bisa memasak?"tanya Ruki. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, memangnya tidak boleh ya, anak laki-laki bisa memasak? Chef di hotel bintang lima itu 'kan sebagian besar pria!!!

"Tidak juga, belakangan ini aku sering membantu Hikari memasak, maka perlaha-lahan akupun bisa memasak."jawabku, Koji mengangguk melihatku. Tiba-tiba Ruki menatapku curiga, entah pertanyaan apa yang mulai bermunculan dikepalanya.

"Hikari memasak? Memangnya kemana Tuan Ray beserta Istrinya?"tanya Ruki. Agak berat bagiku untuk menjawabnya, kulirik Hikari, samar-samar air matanya mengalir, Ruki melihatnya menangi, matanya terbelalak kaget dan membuang mukanya, aku melihat tubuhnya gemetaran seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Oh, mereka…. Sudah meninggal dunia beberapa bulan yang lalu…"jawabku singkat, semua yang ada disana kecuali Hikari, terbelalak kaget dan mereka melakukan hal yang sama seperti dilakukan Ruki.

"Jadi, mereka….."Lee berbisik pada Koji, Koji mengangguk. Tiba-tiba si kembar bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"Kalau begitu… Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah yah, gedung berada di ujung jalan ini kok. Jadi kau tak perlu repot-repot mencari peta kota dulu."kata Kouichi sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku dan Hikari, kami berdua sama-sama membalasnya. Setelah itu ia pergi.

Malamnya aku tidur di sebernag kamar Hikari, tempat yang jauh lebih nyaman daripada tempatku di Hanover. Tempat tidurnya amat empuk dan membuatku cepat melayang ke Alam Mimpi.

* * *

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Onii-chan, bangun!! Sudah pagi, nanti kita terlambat ke sekolah!!! Ayolah, ini hari pertama kita!!! Jangan sampai kita mengecewakan guru-guru yang ada disana!!!"seru Hikari dari luar kamar. Ia mengetuk pintu pelan; karena jarinya masih begitu sakit akibat diinjak dan diremas oleh paman dan bibi brengsek itu. Dengan malas aku bangun dan duduk sebentar, aku melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar, rasanya kamarku jauh lebih terang daripada langit diluar yah… Apakah kota ini selalu seperti ini setiap hari???

Aku merapikan tempat tidurku pelan-pelan, sudah lama tidak melakukannya, jadi rindu… Hahahaha…. Kemudian aku mandi dan sarapan bersama Hikari dilantai bawah.

"Onii-chan… Kira-kira, akan ada yang kita kenal disana tidak yah?"tanya Hikari padaku, aku berpikir sebentar, kemudian menangguk. Tentu saja, Kouichi yang memberitahukan letaknya padaku, maka ia pasti bersekolah disana. Hikari diam tidak membalas anggukanku.

--

Kalau di Hanover aku termasuk dalam barisan orang biasa saja, disini, Frankfurt, kami sudah bagai artis saja; kemanapun kami pergi, apapun yang kami lakukan, pasti selalu ada yang memperhatikan kami. Namun mereka tidak menunjukkan sikap tidak suka, mereka justru seperti telah menerima sesuatu yang telah lama ditunggu-tunggu. Tak ada alasan untuk ditindas disini. Saat aku memasuki lorong, seseorang dengan topi berbulu besar melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku menyipitkan amta untuk menyelidiki siapa dia. Oh, itu Kouichi.

"Yo, Taichi!!!! Kau satu kelas denganku!!! Sedangkan adikmu, biarkan Yamato yang mengantarnya."kata Kouichi. Hah?? Yamato?? Siapa dia?? Bagaimana Kouichi bisa tahu apakah seseorang yang bernama Yamato itu bisa membantu adikku ke kelasnya yang beberapa tingkat lebih rendah dariku??? Kouichi merangkulku dan tersenyum.

"Tenanglah bung, Yamato teman sebangkumu, dan ia mempunyai adik yang mungkin satu tingkat dengan adikmu. Jadi ia kuminta untuk menemani Hikari."ucapnya sambil membawaku berjalan ke sebuah kelas yang sederhana, berbeda dengan yang ada di Hanover, disini sedikit lebih sederhana, lantai kayu, tak ada AC, Meja dan Kursi dibuat dari kayu yang dipotong kemudian dihaluskan, ukiran-ukiran yang unik membuatku tertarik untuk segera duduk diatasnya. Kouichi menunjukkan tempat dudukku yang ada disebelah seorang pemuda berambut pirang, kulitnya berwarna terang, mulus dan sempurna, matanya bagai batu berlian yang menyala-nyala, duduk sambil menopang dagu, angin yang lewat dan menerbangkan rambutnya membuatnya seperti ukiran patung dewa yang nyata. Aku menaruh tasku diatas meja dan duduk disebelahnya, ia sedikit melirik kearahku, tersenyum setengah. Akupun tertarik untuk memperkenalkan diri padanya, lagipula ini hari pertamaku disini, aku harus bisa berteman dengan murid-murid sekolah ini.

"Halo, aku Ta─"sebelum aku selesai bicara, ia menyelaku, ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Tak usah, aku saja!!! Aku Yamato Ishida, senang berkenalan denganmu!!!! Ngomong-ngomong, adikmu cantik juga yah Taichi Yagami!!"ucapnya santai sambil menjabat tanganku. Tak kusangka ia cukup agresif dalam hal ini, syukurlah… Aku beruntung mereka mau berteman denganku…

Hari ini kulalui tanpa masalah, kecuali rasa canggung luar biasa ketika seorang senior bernama Joe Kido, Osamu Ichijouji dan Shinya Kanbara memintaku untuk memberi tanggapan mengenai presentasi mereka tentang sastra Jerman yang akan mereka kembangkan. Otakku seperti mau dikuras rasanya… Boleh kukatakan, pendidikan disini memang agak berbeda, mengingat semua murid kelas 1 diajar hanya oleh senior mereka (tak ada guru disana), dan itu satu-satunya sekolah yang ada dikota ini. Ada beberapa hal yang tak kumengerti dalam pelajaran seperti bahasa Prancis juga menulis prosa lama Jerman, maka Yamato menawarkan diri untuk datang kerumahku dan mengajarinya.

"Taichi~~"seseorang memanggilku dari luar rumah, sepertinya ia tidak tahu kalau ada tombol untuk bel disebelah pintu, atau karena kota ini agak tertinggal?? Maksudku, lihat saja dari pakaian yang mereka kenakan dan pelajaran yang mereka pelajari. Aku turun dari lantai atas dan membukakan pintu untuknya, ia kaget melihatku memakai bekas seragam sepak bolaku di sekolahku yang dulu, ia menunjuk kearahnya dan kemudian berkata.

"Apa yang kau pakai itu?"tanyanya sambil mengerutkan alisnya. Nah, apa kubilang!!! Kota ini benar-benar tertinggal, jelas-jelas ini adalah seragam sepak bola, namun ini malah terlihat janggal dan tak lazim dimata mereka. Aku tak mau membuang waktu begitu banyak, maka aku langsung menyuruhnya masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu.

"Jadi, apa yang kau tidak mengerti dari pelajaran ini?"tanya Yamato sambil membolak-balikkan buku pelajaran, amtanya bergerak pelan menelusuri setiap huruf yang tercetak disana. Aku membalikkan badanku, dan berkacak pinggang menghadapnya.

"Jujur saja, aku tak mengerti apa yang buku itu katakan. Aksen bahasanya agak berbeda dengan yang sering kupelajari dulu. Bahasanya rumit, dan berat. Aku sampai tak kuat membacanya walau hanya setengah halaman pun…."ujarku jujur padanya. Yamato terdiam dan menatapku, seketika itu juga ia tertawa kecil dan lama kelamaan menjadi lepas dan lantang, namun merdu. Mendengar serak didalamnya, aku yakin ia sedang haus. Sebagai anak yang baik… Hahaha… Aku harus memberinya minum!!!

Aku agak heran dengan anak-anak yang kemarin datang kemari, kenapa mereka tidak suka Lemon, padahal Lemon itu segar karena asa. Aku selalu minum Lemonade setiap malam tahun baru, tapi itu dulu…. Aku memeras lemonnya dan kemudian membuang bagiannya yang airnya sudah habis, setelah itu menaruh beberapa buah es batu. Dan berjalan keluar dari dapur, meletakkannya disebelah Yamato. Sama seperti anak-anak kemarin, ia langsung menyambarnya, namun ia tidak menghabiskannya dalam satu tegukan, baru ia meneguk sedikit sekali, sudah ia muntahkan lagi.

"Ada apa???? Apa aku salah membuatnya????"tanyaku panik, aku takut perbuatanku ini akan berkesan buruk baginya. Ia mengeleng, kemudian mengusap mulutnya dengan lengan bajunya yang seperti Ksatria abad 16 atau pada zaman Putri Marie Antoinette.

"Ini Lemon ya???"tanyanya kembali padaku. AKau mengangguk, kemudian ia terkekeh pelan.

"Huh, pantas saja… Aku, tidak suka Lemon, rasanya terlalu asam dan seperti membakar tenggorokanku…"ujarnya. Aku memutar bola amtaku dan melihat kesekeliling, kemudian meliriknya lagi.

"Oh, begitu… Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak suka Lemon."ucapku, ia menggeleng. Kira-kira, apa yang akan dikatakannya??

"Bukan hanya aku, semua orang disini tak ada yang menyukai Lemon. Jadi, apa kau punya minuman yang lain???"tanya Yamato, aku mengangkat satu alisku, apa mungkin ia mau Jus Tomat???

"Tidak, bukan Jus Tomat. Apa kau punya……Ehm….."Ia mulai memikirkan kembali apa yang ia inginkan.

"Apa?"tanyaku penasaran, ia melirikku dan tersenyum.

"Apa kau punya darah Ayam atau hewan????'tanya Yamato santai. Aku terbelalak kaget, tanpa sadar menjatuhkan gelas yang masih penuh dengan Lemon tersebut.

"Darah….Hewan…Katamu????"aku mengulang pertanyaannya, dan ia mengangguk.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**-END-**

**

* * *

**

Yoho!!!!!! Yamato mau darah Ayam!!!! Kira-kira dia siapa yah??? Ampe minta darah begono… Hmm… Tunggulah di chap berikutnya.

Gomennasai minna, saya kebiasaan nulis panjang-panjang nih… Tapi tolong review kalo udah baca yah… Saya amaaaaaaaaaaat mohon!!! *sujud sembah*

REVIEW!!!! TT0TT


	2. Mysteries

**The Secret of Frankfurt town**

Tuh 'kan, seperti yang sudah saya katakan…. Yang English gak laku!!!! XDDDD

Tapi gapapa lah, mendingan ditulis daripada ngegganjel di otak.

Maaf di chap sebelumnya banyak miss typing atau salah ketik, biasa… Saya ini 'kan Kalong, jadi selesainya nyaris jam 11 malam. XDDDDD

Disclaimer: Males basa-basi, siapapun DigiDestined-nya… Akiyoshi Hongo-lah empunya. (Mang iklan Sosro???)

**Enjoy Reading!!!!! (Again… -.-)**

* * *

"Serius?????"tanya seorang pemuda berambut Ungu bermodel seperti perempuan (yang tidak terlalu norak) padaku, suaranya yang begitu lantang ditelingaku membuatku tidak konsentrasi menyetir, maka aku menutup sebelah telingaku dengan tangan. Kemudian aku menganggukkan kepala untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tentu saja, Ken!!! Taichi-senpai sendiri yang memintaku mengantarnya kemari."ujarku, kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Frankfurt, kota misterius tersebut. Aku ingin memeriksa keadaannya setelah tiba di kota tersebut, apakah ia akan berdiri di depan gerbang sambil melipat tangannya, di sebelahnya sudah ada Hikari dan juga koper-kopernya, mengharapkan kehadiranku dengan segera. Atau akan sebaliknya??? Hmm, lihat saja nanti…

Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengajak Ken datang kemari, namun ia tetap memaksaku agar ia bisa ikut. Entah apa yang mau ia lakukan… Aku tak tahu, sepertinya ia menaruh sedikit curiga pada warga kota tersebut, dilihat dari ekspresinya ketika mendengar nama kota itu, juga caranya mengomentari omonganku tentang kota itu.

Mobilku telah sampai di depan kota itu, baru beberapa jam aku meninggalkannya, tapi sudah banyak yang berubah; kota ini tidak lagi seperti kota hantu, malah seperti sebuah kota bersejarah yang sekarang digunakan untuk tempat wisata (karena mulai banyak orang yang berjalan di sana-sini).

"Kita sampai."ucapku santai, aku melirik Ken, ia sudah turun dari mobil dan berjalan kearah gerbang kota. Kepalanya bergerak kesana-kemari seperti mencari seseorang; pantas saja ia memaksaku agar ia ikut. Aku khawatir ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin akan mengganggu orang-orang disini (sorot matanya tajam dan dingin). Aku langsung turun dari mobilku dan mengejarnya, belum sampai aku padanya, ia sudah lari dulu ke arah rumah yang agak berbeda daripada rumah-rumah lainnya yang terletak lurus di depan matanya. Mau tak maupun aku menaikkan kecepatanku.

Setelah marathon jarak dekat yang tidak menghabiskan energi begitu banyak, ia berhenti didepan rumah itu, sepertinya di sanalah Taichi-senpai tinggal; tak mau ia tinggal didalam rumah yang seperti kastil, seperti dongeng saja. Ken mengangkat tangannya, kemudian memencet bel yang ada diluar.

**Teng…**

Karena kota ini kelewat sepi, bunyi itu terdengar amat keras. Dengan panik aku melihat kearah sekitar, khawatir ada yang merasa terganggu dengannya. Tapi setelah beberapa menit berlalu, tak ada apa-apa. Syukurlah… Rasanya semua penduduk kota ini tenang-tenang saja.

Tak lama kemudian pintu dibuka, dan tebak siapa itu…Taichi-senpai!!! Ia kelihatan nyaman-nyaman saja tinggal di sini, ia masih mengenakan seragam kesukaannya itu. Ia tersenyum melihat kedatanganku, ia merentangkan tangannya lebar seperti mau memelukku, sebenarnya aku tak perlu meloncat seperti anak kecil kedalam pelukannya; dia bukan seorang homo, hanya saja hubungan kami sudah seperti kakak beradik, dan bahkan kedudukanku sudah hampir menyamai Hikari, jadi kami berpelukan.

"Senang kau kemari, Daisuke."ucapnya riang. Aku tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, suaranya terdengar begitu tulus dan seperti lama tak bertemu, ah… Masa'??? Kita 'kan hanya berpisah baru beberapa jam.

Ia melepasku, kemudian melirik kearah Ken, matanya menelusuri Ken dari ubun-ubun sampai ujung jari kaki.

"Err… Hai.."sapa Ken ragu-ragu sambil mengembangkan senyum setengahnya, aku bertaruh ia merasa canggung sekali. Taichi-senpai terdiam sejenak, kemudian membalas senyumannya.

"Hai juga. Ngomong-ngomong untuk apa kau berdiri lama-lama di sana??? Ayo masuk!"ajaknya pada Ken ramah. Kecanggungan Ken sedikit mereda, akhirnya ia berjalan masuk di belakangku, setelah itu menutup pintunya dan duduk di sofa, di sebelahku tepatnya sambil melipat tangan dan menyilangkan kaki. Di depan kami ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang, bermata berlian, dan berwajah dewa, mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti yang si kembar kemarin kenakan. Ia melirik kearah kami berdua, kemudian tersenyum setengah.

"Halo, kalian teman Taichi?? "tanyanya ramah, aku terkesiap mendengarnya, wajahnya boleh saja terlihat dingin, tapi dari suaranya aku tahu ia adalah orang yang sopan dan suka berteman. Aku mengangguk padanya, ia membungkukkan badannya dan meletakkan kedua sikutnya sebagai tumpuan di atas meja lalu melirik ke arah sebuah buku yang terlihat seperti buku tua abad belasan, dimana awal munculnya legenda vampir, ia membolak-balikkan halaman buku tersebut, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan bersandar pada kursi.

"Ehm, Taichi… Kurasa, aku ingin Jus Tomat."ucapnya pada Taichi-senpai yang sedang menganggur didapur, dari kejauhan aku melihat wajah Taichi-senpai langsung berbinar-binar saat mendengar ada seseorang yang minta dibuatkan minuman. Astaga, ia mengalami perubahan dari pria menjadi wanita ya?? Keibuan sekali jiwanya, rasanya aku harus menyalahkan Hikari untuk hal ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan tiba dalam waktu 5 menit!!!!"balasnya dari arah dapur. Pemuda berwajah dewa tersebut (aku tak tahu namanya, maka aku memanggilnya dengan _nickname_ saja dulu) menoleh kearahku lagi, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya padaku, aku terkejut dan membeku saat melihat sikapnya.

"Namaku Yamato Ishida, senang berkenalan denganmu. Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"tanyanya. Ah, ternyata itu toh niatnya, membuatku kaget saja. Aku mengangkat tanganku dan menjabatnya.

"Aku Daisuke Motomiya, senang berkenalan dengamu juga, Yamato-san."balasku, matanya melebar saat aku mengucapkan tambahan '-san' dibelakang namanya. Jangan katakan padaku kalau ia tak tahu maksudnya.

"Ia mempunyai darah keturunan jepang, kata '-san' yang diucapkannya tadi mempunyai arti yang hampir sama dengan 'Kakak'."jelas Ken sambil mengarahkan ibu jarinya kepadaku. Aku menyeringai lebar saat Yamato-san melihatku, kemudian ia mengumandangkan tawa kencang yang merdu.

"Yah, maaf kalau aku terlihat agak norak. Tapi aku memang tidak tahu, jujur saja aku suka sebutanmu tadi."ucapnya setengah tertawa. Baguslah kalau ia menyukainya…

Yamato-san kembali bersandar pada kursinya, kemudian melirik kearah Ken, ia membuat jarinya seperti pistol dan mengangkat satu alisnya sambil tersenyum setengah.

"Dan kau….siapa?"ucapnya dengan nada datar. Ken melepaskan lipatan tangannya dan juga silangan kakinya hingga berubah menjadi posisi duduk yang sopan. Ia mengangkat satu tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas dadanya, mulutnya datar. Sejak kapan Ken mengalami perubahan _mood_ secepat ini??? Apa dia sedang menstruasi??? Tidak mungkin!!!! Jangan bodoh Daisuke; Ken itu 'kan laki-laki!!!! Apa sih yang kaupikirkan ini???!!!!  
Mungkin Yamato-san bisa membaca pikiranku, karena tiba-tiba saja ia tertawa keras sambil menunjukku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku.. Astaga, malu sekali rasanya. Terlebih lagi, semua yang mengisi rumah saat ini adalah laki-laki pula (Aku tidak melihat Hikari, maka ia pasti masih berada di luar).

"Hahahahahaha!!!!! Dugaan yang bagus, Daisuke!!!! Tak kusangka kau bisa berpikir seperti itu!!!!"katanya padaku. Akh, kurasa ini adalah salah satu pelajaran yang berharga bagiku; jangan coba-coba untuk memikirkan suatu hal yang mungkin memalukan di hadapan orang yang bisa membaca pikiran.

Ken melirikku dengan tatapan yang sepertinya aneh, ia mengerutkan alisnya. Aku tersenyum seolah tak ada apa-apa padanya.

"Huffft, maaf jadi mengabaikanmu. Mari kita lanjutkan, siapa namamu?"tanya Yamato-san sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Haah… Dasar… Ken kembali membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Aku, Ken Ichijouji."ucapnya singkat. Spontan Yamato-san berhenti tertawa, ia melihat wajah Ken baik-baik, setelah itu kembali tersenyum.

"Oh, jadi kau Pastur termuda di Hanover itu? Osamu sering bercerita banyak tentangmu."ucapnya sambil meninju pundak Ken pelan. Tiba-tiba saja Ken ikut tersenyum. Osamu??? Itu 'kan kakak Ken yang lama pergi meninggalkan Ken sejak kecil, ternyata ia tinggal di sini toh!! Pantas saja Ken memaksa untuk ikut; ia ingin bertemu dengan kakaknya tersebut.

"Iya, apa kau tahu di mana Osamu berada?"tanya Ken. Yamato-san melirik ke arah pintu, diikuti oleh aku dan Ken. Pintu pun terbuka, seorang pemuda berambut violet dengan model yang tidak jelas (rambutnya acak-acakan, berhamburan ke segala arah), berumur sekitar hampir 20 menggunakan kacamata berjalan masuk. Taichi-senpai yang sedari tadi ada di dapur langsung berlari ke arahnya sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Ehehehe, Senior Osamu. Senang melihatmu berkunjung kemari."ucap Taichi-senpai sambil mengembangkan senyumnya yang sangat lebar sampai-sampai orang bisa menyangkanya saudara dari Wanita Bermulut Sobek. Aduh, pikiranku mulai melantur lagi; maka aku memukul kepalaku pelan, dan rasanya pusing…

Ken bangkit saat melihat orang yang bernama Osamu itu menoleh kearahnya, lagi-lagi ekspresinya berubah. (Sudah kukatakan, Ken sedang mengalami menstruasi!!!) Dengan ragu ia berjalan ke arah Osamu-san, Osamu-san melihatnya dengan tenang, sedangkan Ken sendiri berwajah dingin dan menakutkan. Ken berhenti tepat di depan Osamu-san.

"Kau tidak tidur di peti matimu lagi hari ini???"tanya Ken ketus. Osamu-san mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan santai, ia melirik Ken, dan Ken tetap tidak bergeming.

"Cuaca hari ini sedang bagus dan sangat disayangkan kalau aku tidak memanfaatkannya untuk berjalan-jalan keluar rumah."balasnya tenang, bahkan setelah mendengar jawaban dari Osamu-san sekalipun ia masih tidak bergeming. Dari kejauhan aku, Yamato-san dan Taichi-senpai melihat sebuah cara yang aneh untuk melepaskan rindu; kedua pihak saling bertatapan tajam. Aduuuuh Ken, apakah ia telah melakukan sesuatu padamu yang membuatmu sebegitu benci padanya dan ingin sekali bertemu untuk menghajarnya???? Janganlah berbuat keributan di kota ini, bisa-bisa Taichi-senpai tidak menginginkan kau berada di rumahnya lagi.

Tahu-tahu saja ekspresi keduanya mencair, mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak dan saling merangkul pundak masing-masing. Sial!!!! Aku dibuat panik setengah mati!!! Uuuuurgh!!! Dasar kakak beradik aneh!!!

"Lelucon lama yang bagus, lama tak berjumpa! Apa kabarmu, Ken?"tanya Osamu-san ramah dengan wajah yang lembut; keduanya benar-benar saling merindukan satu sama lain. Ketegangan mencair di seluruh ruangan bahkan ke sudut-sudutnya, kami tidak lagi membeku seperti patung. Yamato-san dapat kembali mengeluarkan senyumannya yang seolah takkan ada habisnya itu. Taichi-senpai… Jangan tanya aku, mudah saja menebak apa yang akan ia lakukan; ke dapur, dan menyiapkan minum (apasaja itu). Aku memutar bolamataku seraya mendengar langkah Taichi-senpai yang sedang menuju dapur. Awas saja kau Hikari, sampai aku bertemu denganmu…. Kau harus mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang telah terjadi pada kakakmu yang gila menyiapkan minuman ini.

"Hai, aku Osamu Ichijouji. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Daisuke Motomiya."ucapnya sambil tersenyum sopan padaku, aku membalasnya, kemudian membuka mulut untuk bertanya.

"Ba..Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?? Ki…Kita 'kan be─"

"Normal, saja. Kemarin kau yang datang mengantar Taichi dan Hikari 'kan? Berita mudah sekali menyebar di sini."ia menyela ucapanku, maka akupun berhenti dan diam. Fuh, rasanya aku tahu siapa yang melakukannya; salah satu dari si kembar, Kouichi Kimura. Dari wajahnya saja aku sudah tahu, sifatnya yang periang dan hiperaktif itu pasti sangat merepotkan Koji. (Aku jadi ingin tahu rasanya jadi anak kembar, sayangnya kakakku Taijun, adalah seorang perempuan. Dan ia sering sekali merepotkanku…)

Semuanya berjalan dengan lambat, tapi aku malah merasa nyaman dan jadi ingin tinggal di sini. Tapi itu tak mungkin, mengingat jarak dari sini sampai sekolah. Huh, aku pasti terlambat setiap hari. Kami membicarakan banyak topik, mulai dari Yamato-san yang meminta darah ayam dan Taichi-senpai mengatakan kalau ia tidak memelihara ayam, lagipula ia bukan peternak. Setelah itu, Ken berbagi ceritanya dengan kami, mulai dari saat ia menjadi sekedar pemuda yang rajin datang ke Katedral sampai ia menjadi pemuka agama muda di kota kami, jarang sekali ada yang mau menjadi sepertinya, di umur seperti ini anak muda lebih memilih bersenang-senang dengan hal yang tidak berguna dan merugikan. Tibalah giliran Taichi-senpai bercerita mengenai ketakutannya saat Osamu-san bertanya padanya kemarin, kami semua tertawa bersama mendengar betapa lucunya ekspresi Taichi-senpai saat mengeluarkan semua gundah di hatinya itu. Ia berkeringat dingin dan pucat (aku yakin ia khawatir kalau Osamu-san merasa tersinggung), tapi tidak begitu; karena Osamu-san malah menganggap ketakutan Taichi itu adalah hal yang biasa, ia memaklumi Taichi yang berasal dari kota yang berbeda dan mempelajari sastra yang berbeda. Osamu-san tidak bercerita banyak, hanya sekedar menjelaskan pelajaran yang tidak dimengerti oleh Taichi-senpai, kepalaku mau meledak rasanya, berat sekali pelajarannya, tidakkah Taichi-senpai merasa stress dengannya???

"Nah, semua orang sudah apat giliran untuk bercerita!!! Sekarang giliranmu, Daisuke!!!"seru Taichi-senpai sambil menunjuk ke arahku, aku menghela napas, kemudian menegakkan punggungku.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya ini bukan cerita tentang apa yang kualami berhubung aku mendapatkannya dari temanku yang bernama Iori Hida yang tinggal di kota sebelah. Jadi begini…."aku berhenti menjelaskan karena mereka semua mencondongkan badannya ke arahku, sedangkan aku yang punya penyakit Claustrophobia (fobia akan jarak dekat dan ruang sempit) ini dengan cepat mundur ke belakang.

"Kenapa kau menjauh???"tanya Yamato-san padaku, aku nyaris berteriak karena yang lain sudah menarik diri sementara ia makin mendekatiku. Taichi-senpai menarik lengan bajunya yang putih bersih bagai kapas tersebut, Yamato-san menoleh kearahnya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat, ia punya penyakit Claustrophobia."ucapnya datar, setelah itu ketakutanku sirna sudah; Yamato-san kembali ke tempat duduknya dan melipat tangannya sambil menyilangkan kakinya dan tersenyum.

"Oh, maaf. Pantas saja wajahmu pucat."ucapnya dengan nada bercanda. Untung saja yang barusan itu belum mencapai stadium 4; bagian di mana aku akan membabi buta dengan menghancurkan segala hal di sekitarku dengan brutal hanya karena mencari ruangan yang luas. Tak bisa terbayangkan olehku ketika aku melakukannya di sini, Taichi-senpai pasti akan mengusirku dalam keadaan babak bekur setelah dihajar Yamato-san habis-habisan.

"Begini, beberapa minggu belakangan ini ada sebuah kasus yang terjadi di kota sebelah. Yaitu saat beberapa warga hilang dan ditemukan dalam keadaan tewas mengenaskan."

"Itu sih, sama saja dengan pembunuhan berantai biasa."komentar Ken sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Bukan, yang membuat kasus ini tidak biasa adalah pelaku yang diduga bukan manusia. Dari cerita yang kudengar dari beberapa warga, saat korban ditemukan, seringkali ada beberapa helai bulu berwarna emas dan perak di sekitar tubuh korban, dan juga bekas cakaran di beberapa bagian tubuhnya."sambungku setelah disela oleh Ken tadi. Suasana masih tenang; belum ada yang membalas perkataanku ini, kelihatannya mereka sedang memikirkan sesuatu; Osamu-san sampai mengunci dagunya dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya.

"Sepertinya, itu hewan yang mirip dengan singa. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau itu singa yang melakukannya karena di sekitar sini tak ada singa yang berwarna emas dan perak atau bahkan hidup sekalipun. Mungkin semacam serigala, atau rubah."kata Osamu-san padaku. Setelah kupikir-pikir…. Benar juga apa yang dikatakannya, hanya saja ada satu hal yang mustahil…. Rubah tidak makan manusia!!!!

"Tapi, Osamu-san!!!! Rubah tidak makan manusia!!! Kalau begitu, kemungkinan dimakan oleh Serigala-lah yang paling kuat!!!"aku membalasnya penuh semangat hingga terdengar seperti membentak, sepertinya Ken berpikiran sama denganku; ia menatapku tajam dan mengerutkan alisnya. Aku memundurkan tubuhku dan bersandar pada sofa yang empuk ini, meletakkan kedua tanganku diatasnya.

"Lalu, apa ada petunjuk lain?"tanya Taichi-senpai pelan. Aku terdiam sebentar sambil memutar kembali percakapanku dengan Iori 3 hari yang lalu, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ia ucapkan…

"Ah!!!!! Aku ingat!!!! Mereka sering melihat sesosok wanita berambut panjang dan digerai berlari kedalam hutan tepat 6 menit setelah mereka menemukan korbannya, entah karena alasan apa, mereka menyebutnya 'Renamon'."aku menjentikkan jariku seperti seorang detektif yang barusaja menyelesaikan sebuah kasus yang rumit. Yamato-san menggelengkan kepalanya padaku, aku mengangkat kedua alisku; ingin tahu kenapa?

"Walau hal tersebut sering terjadi, belum tentu wanita itu yang melakukannya. Kalaupun benar, pelakunya adalah….._Werewolf_."ada sedikit penekanan pada akhir kalimatnya, ia menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ehm, kurasa ia benar."ucap Taichi-senpai sambil menunjuk kearahnya, aku yakin mereka akan langsung berubah pikiran setelah mendengarkan penjelasanku yang satu ini.

"Tidak, mereka pernah memanggil wanita tersebut."

Osamu-san langsung menoleh kearahku, ia meletakkan tangannya diatas lututnya. Aku kaget setengah mati mendengarnya, aku mengatur nafas sebentar untuk menenangkan diri.

"Lalu? Apa yang wanita itu lakukan?"tanya Osamu-san.

"Aku tidak yakin ini sepenuhnya benar atau tidak, tapi kalau tidak salah gadis itu menatap mereka semua. Dan yang mengejutkan adalah, matanya yang tajam itu sama persis dengan mata 'Serigala' yang pernah ketahuan sedang membawa seorang korban, lalu wanita itu menyeringai lebar sambil melontarkan geraman dari sela-sela giginya yang penuh darah, lalu ada bukti kuat lainnya; bajunya compang-camping dan ia berlari tanpa alas kaki. Seorang manusia tidak mungkin bisa melontarkan geraman hewan yang begitu dashyat seperti yang wanita itu lakukan, suaranya bahkan dapat menggetarkan tanah."jelasku, mengerikan sekali kalau bisa ada orang seperti itu di sini. Benar saja, Yamato-san dan Taichi-senpai langsung menyetujui perkataanku ini. Semua setuju dengan pendapatku ini, dan akhirnya kami semua memutuskan bahwa yang melakukan itu adalah _Werewolf_.

--

Sudah lama aku dan Ken berada di sini, sekarang saatnya bagi kami untuk pulang. Tapi setelah kuperhatikan, hampir seharian Hikari tidak berada di rumah. Akhirnya akupun memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal ini pada Taichi-senpai.

"Umm…. Senpai, seharian aku tidak melihat Hikari, di mana dia?"tanyaku. Taichi-senpai tersenyum jahil setelah mendengar pertanyaanku. Cih… Dia masih berpikir kalau aku menyukai adiknya tersebut.

"Ia ada di rumah temannya, katanya ia pulang malam. Kenapa???? Kau merindukannya, ya???"tanyanya penasaran sambil tersenyum jahil. Wajahku memerah mendengarnya, sepertinya hatiku ini masih menyimpan ketertarikan pada Hikari walau sudah banyak gadis di Hamburg yang memintaku menjadi pacarnya.

"Ti…Tidak!!! Enak saja!!!!"balasku, Taichi-senpai tertawa mendengar responku, begitu juga yang lain. Aku jadi berpikir, sekarang ini pasti warna kulit wajahku tak ada bedanya dengan sebuah Tomat atau Kepiting rebus saus sambal.

"Tak usah dihiraukan, aku hanya bercanda. Walau aku tahu kau begitu. Hahahaha…"Sial, ia masih saja mengungkitnya! Aku menarik tangan Ken dan membalikkan badanku.

"Sudahlah, aku lelah mendengarnya!!! Aku permisi dulu ya, semuanya!"ucapku sambil berjalan menjauhi mereka. Aku melirik sedikit ke belakang, mereka melambaikan tangan padaku dan Ken, kemudian Ken membalasnya.

"Ya~!!! Tenang saja Daisuke, akan kusampaikan salammu padanya!!!!!"seru Taichi-senpai sambil tertawa puas. Aku menggertakkan gigiku sambil tersenyum kesal.

"Aaaaargh!!!!"aku berteriak frustasi, malang sekali nasibku; tawa Taichi-senpai makin keras hingga seperti menempel di telingaku. Setelah itu, perlahan aku dan Ken semakin jauh dari mereka dan hilang diantara kabut.

* * *

Ini aneh, padahal baru kemarin aku bertemu dengan Lee-kun dan kemarin tak ada apapun yang aneh padanya, tapi hari ini…. Ia menghindariku seharian di sekolah, dikalau kami bertemu pandang, ia dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? Aku menghela napas berat, rasanya dadaku sesak melihat sikapnya ini. Hari ini, ia terus berada di samping Koji-kun seolah ia membutuhkan seseorang selain aku untuk selalu berada bersamanya, karena tak tahan dengan sikapnya ini, aku pun akhirnya mencegah kepergiannya ketika kami bertemu lagi di lorong. Setelah meminta Koji-kun untuk membiarkan kami berdua saja, aku bertanya padanya, kenapa ia terus menghindariku hari ini? Ia hanya tertawa getir dan menatap lantai, kemudian mengatakan "Aku takut….". Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan, apa yang ia takuti???? Ada apa sebenarnya??? Apakah ia membenciku tiba-tiba, baru saja aku ingin bertanya padanya, ia sudah terlanjur meninggalkanku dan pergi bersama Koji-kun. Entah aku mengalami kerusakan mata yang parah secara tiba-tiba atau halusinasi akibat kabut kota yang tebal, atau apasaja; kau melihat tubuhnya yang mendadak jadi besar sekali seperti raksasa, bahkan saat ia bersamaku pun aku sampai harus mengangkat kepalaku keatas hanya untuk melihat wajahnya. Memangnya manusia bisa bertambah besar sepesat itu, ya??? Atau ia berlatih fisik setiap malam; ototnya besar sekali.

Aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri kalau aku menyukainya, sifatnya itu membuatku selalu merasa tenang, suaranya lembut dan hangat. Aku jadi merasa, inikah yang namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Aku tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, karena aku tidak pernah membuka diri untuk hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan perasaan seperti ini.

**Tuk**

"Hei, melamun saja kau dari tadi. Kau baik-baik saja, Hikari?"tanya seorang gadis dengan sebagian rambutnya yang dikuncir dan tangannya yang terbungkus boneka tangan sambil memberikan segelas susu hangat padaku. Aku menoleh kearahnya sambil tersenyum dan menggeleng; menyembunyikan kebimbanganku ini. Ia adalah Juri Katou, seorang gadis ramah yang sudah dianggap seperti adik bagi Ruki yang tinggal sendirian setelah neneknya meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Aku datang ke rumahnya ini untuk membicarakan masalah ini dengannya, berharap ia bisa membantuku.

"A… Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya sedikit mengantuk."dustaku padanya, aku jadi merasa tidak enak telah berbohong padanya; ia terlalu polos untuk diperlakukan seperti itu. Juri tersenyum lugu dan duduk tepat di sebelahku yang sedang menunggu kepulangan Ruki dari suatu tempat.

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh???? Wajahmu menunjukkan kalau kau sedang bimbang, apa ada masalah? Kau bisa membicarakannya denganku, atau kau mau menunggu Ruki pulang untuk membicarakannya bersama-sama?"tanyanya menawarkan. Aku merasa lega karena ia tahu aku lebih memilih untuk membahasnya bersama-sama.

"Kupikir, lebih baik kita menunggu Ruki pulang saja dulu."ucapku sambil mengembangkan senyum palsuku, Juri mengangguk menyetujui, setelah itu ia melihat ke arah pintu. Aku jadi penasaran, apa yang ia lakukan?

"Ada apa?"tanyaku padanya. Ia melirik kemudian tersenyum dan mengarahkan ibu jarunya ke pintu.

"Ruki, ia sudah pulang."ucapnya sambil menyeringai. Aku senang ia telah kembali, namun saat kulihat ia pulang, penampilannya begitu acak-acakan seperti sehabis bergulat dengan hewan buas.

"Ya, aku memang bergulat dengan mangsa…Eh, maksudku binatang buas. Buaya yang besar tepatnya."ucapnya sambil merapikan beberapa helai rambutnya yang jatuh tergerai ke depan dan menutupi wajahnya, rasanya bukan hanya wajahnya yang acak-acakan, pakaiannya sobek-sobek dan ia masuk tanpa memakai alas kaki; jadi ada luka goresan atau semacamnya pada telapak kakinya, lalu ada beberapa luka di sekujur tubuhnya yang sepertinya amat menyakitkan. Nafasnya terengah-engah, ia tersenyum lebar melihatku, anehnya, ada bekas-bekas serat fabric kecil dan darah di sela-sela giginya. Habis apa sih dia??? Ia membersihkan darah yang mengelilingi mulutnya dengan kerahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, sepertinya itu sakit."aku bangkit untuk menghampirinya dan mengobatinya, namun aku ditahan oleh Juri.

"Tak usah, ia selalu menolak untuk diobati; luka itu akan sembuh dengan sendirinya, kok. Tenang saja…"katanya berusaha menenangkanku, Ruki mengambil handuk kecil yang menggantung di pojok ruangan dan mencelupkannya pada air panas yang ada di kamar mandi di sebelahnya, setelah itu memerasnya kemudian mengusapkannya dibeberapa lukanya. Aku mendengarnya agak merintih kesakitan, tapi setelah itu tak terdengar apa-apa dan ia kembali terlihat seperti semula, bersih tanpa luka sedikitpun.

"Hai, maaf lupa menyapamu. Ada perlu apa kau kemari?"tanyanya santai sambil meneguk segelas air putih, dan duduk berhadapan denganku, wajahnya yang cantik dan bahasa tubuhnya yang anggun dan gemulai membuat kursi itu seperti singgasana seorang dewi, cahaya kelembutan terpancar dari wajahnya, tatapannya tegas bagai wanita berhati besi, dan kurasa ia memang agak berhati besi mengingat betapa nyamannya ia sendirian di sekolah sepanjang hari.

Aku menundukkan wajahku, khawatir ini akan terdengar memalukan. Ia menaruh kembali gelas kacanya di atas meja yang menghalangi kami berdua, aku takut ia merasa aneh dengan sikapku ini. (Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku benar-benar tidak berani untuk mengatakannya)

"Ayolah, jangan sia-siakan waktumu di sini, katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan."pinta Ruki padaku, aku mengangkat kepalaku dengan ragu, mungkin karena ketakutan mulai menyebar keseluruh bagian tubuhku perlahan aku merasa lidahku tiba-tiba saja terasa berat untuk bicara.

"A…aku….."kata-kataku agak terputus, tapi Ruki masih mendengarkannya dengan sabar. Dasar bodoh aku ini!!!! Jangan buat ia kehabisan kesabaran hanya untuk mendengar masalahmu!!!  
"Begini, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa aneh dengan gerak-gerik Lee-kun. Ia jadi menjauhiku tanpa alasan yang jelas, saat aku bertanya padanya, ia malah memberikan jawaban yang membingungkan, hingga tak jelas apakah ada titik terang dari semua ini."ucapku dengan suara yang serak dan nyaris hilang, tenggorokanku tercekat, tubuhku seperti memaksaku untuk diam dan tak mengatakannnya pada siapa-siapa, tapi hati nuraniku tak mau menanggung semua beban ini, maka aku harus melawan tubuh demi hatiku sendiri.

Ruki menyilangkan kakinya dan menopang dagunya, wajahnya agak miring hingga beberapa helai rambutnya terjatuh, dan itu membuatnya terlihat semakin mempesona. Aku mulai memujanya, dan ini agak berlebihan. Ia menghela napasnya, kemudian menggerutu pelan.

"Huh, dasar dia itu… Memang aneh… Aku tidak tahu pasti ada apa dengannya, namun biarkanlah ia seperti itu untuk beberapa lama. Aku juga pernah mengalaminya, hampir berkali-kali bahkan. Dan saat kusadari, itu memang sifatnya; suka menghindari orang secara tiba-tiba. Tapi tenang saja, setelah penyakitnya itu sembuh, ia pasti akan meminta maaf padamu."katanya semangat dan terdengar seperti menyemangatiku. Pipiku merona, aku mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

"Memangnya ada apa sampai kau menanyakan hal tersebut?"tanya Ruki tiba-tiba. Ba…bagaimana ini??? Aku tidak tahu harus menjawabnya atau tidak, aku takut ia mentertawakanku. Juri yang dari tadi diam dan mendengarkan percakapan kami berdua perlahan membuka mulutnya dan membentuknya menjadi sebuah seringaian lebar.

"Aku tahu!!! Kau jatuh cinta padanya, ya????"tanyanya dengan nada menggoda padaku. Aku tidak tahu wajahku benar-benar terlihat merah atau tidak tapi aku merasakan panas mulai merambat ke kepalaku dan berkumpul di kedua pipiku. Seringaian Juri semakin lebar seiring dengan aku yang menundukkan kepalaku dan mengangguk. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara.

"Yay!!!!! Aku benar!!!! Hikari jatuh cinta pade Lee!!!!"serunya riang, aku benar-benar merasa malu, rahasia yang kusimpan untuk waktu yang singkat ini telah terbongkar. Tapi, tak apa…. Setidaknya ini tidak lagi membebani pikiranku dan membuatku sulit untuk bernapas. Aku melihat Ruki ragu-ragu, ekspresinya kosong. Oh tidak, apa aku salah berasumsi bahwa ia akan mentertawaiku padahal ia juga menyukai Lee??? Sepertinya tidak; setelah itu ia tertawa kecil yang akhirnya kelepasan dan ia memukul-mukul meja.

"Ruki….? Ada apa?"tanyaku, suaraku yang tertahan membuatku terdengar seperti keledai yang nyaris menangis. Ruki berhenti memukuli meja, namun tawanya masih belum berhenti. Ia menegakkan punggungnya sambil memegangi perutnya (yang sepertinya) kesakitan. Tapi perlahan ia berhenti dan melihatku.

"Tak ada apapun yang harus kau khawatirkan, tapi tak kusangka kau bisa menyukai orang sepertinya, apalagi kau baru saja bertemu dengannya kemarin. Cepat sekali ya, rasa suka bisa tumbuh dalam dirimu. Aku saja belum pernah merasakan rasanya jatuh cinta hingga sekarang… Hahahahaha!!!!!"ia menampar celana nya kencang dan kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak, melihat Ruki yang tawanya tak habis-habis, rasanya aku sudah seperti pelawak baginya. Kemudian ia berhenti, ekspresinya normal; aku tak perlu menyuntikkan cairan penenang padanya.

"Hmm… Ngomong-ngomong kau berasal dari Hanover, ya?"tanyanya mengalihkan perhatianku pada topik lain, aku mengangguk pelan. Kemudian ia menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya dan berjalan ke arah jendela, tempat yang sedang kuratapi sekarang. Ia duduk tepat di tengah-tengah jendela yang tinggi dan besar tersebut hingga menghalangi pandanganku keluar sana.

"Ya, apa ada sesuatu?"tanyaku. Ia mengangguk lemah, mendadak saja ekspresinya berubah muram. Apakah ia punya kenangan buruk tentang Hanover? Aku jadi penasaran….

"Apa kau mengenal Akiyama Ryo?"tanyanya setengah berbisik, suaranya berat dan sepertinya ia mau nangis; pelupuk matanya agak berair. Hmmm, coba kuingat-ngat dulu… Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Benar!!! Ia 'kan pemuda penjaga toko perhiasan perak di depan sekolah Onii-chan!!!!

"Ya, aku kenal dengannya."jawabku singkat. Ekspresi Ruki kembali berubah; wajahnya jadi berseri-seri, seperti baru mendapat ilham setelah menjalani hidup ynag berat. Ia menggenggam kedua tanganku pelan dan tersenyum padaku, giginya putih dan sempurnya, namun semua gigi taringnya besar dan tajam (mungkin tidak terlalu tajam, tapi itu cukup kuat untuk mengoyak daging yang bahkan daging manusia sekalipun) membuatku agak merinding melihatnya.

"Jadi, sebagai apa ia bekerja sekarang????"tanya Ruki semangat, sepertinya Ryo-kun adalah teman baiknya; karena Ruki sangat ingin tahu keadaannya. Aku membuka mulutku untuk berbicara, ia menungguku mengeluarkan kata-kata, matanya tajam seperti Serigala itu membuatku menjadi semakin merinding. Ia ini manusia atau bukan sih?

"Ia bekerja sebagai pemimpin perusahaan pemahat perak untuk Katedral-katedral di Eropa, perusahaannya sukses berat dan bahkan sudah menyebar keluar Eropa dan merambat ke daerah Amerika dan Asia."jawabku. Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?; Ruki kembali muram, ia terjatuh lemas ke lantai dan memeluk kedua lututnya. Ia mencengkeram tangannya sendiri, dan karena terlalu kuatnya ia, ia sampai membuat tangannya sendiri membengkak. Cairan bening jatuh dari sela-sela rambutnya. Juri datang menghampirinya dan memegang pundaknya, ia tampak sangat mengkhawatirkan Ruki yang sedang 'aneh' ini. Akupun begitu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ruki?"tanya Juri cemas, ia mengangkat poni Ruki yang panjang dan menusuk matanya sendiri, betapa terkejutnya kami saat melihatnya menangis, air mata hangat keluar dari matanya, nafasnya tersendat dan ia terisak.

"Aku… Tak apa-apa, Juri, Hikari. Hehe… Rasanya ia benar-benar membenciku hingga tak mau aku ada di sampingnya lagi."ucapnya tersedu-sedu, aku bisa merasakan kepedihan di dalam hati Ruki, sepertinya Ryo-kun itu adalah seseorang yang yang sangat ia sayangi bahkan melebihi Juri sekalipun. Apa yang telah memisahkan mereka berdua seperti ini? Tuhan, kau jadi tidak adil begini….

"A…apa maksudmu 'ia' membencimu???? Siapa 'ia'???"tanya Juri setengah panik, dilihat dari sikapnya, Ruki pasti jarang sekali menangis. Aku benar-benar orang bodoh!!! Bisa-bisanya aku membuatnya menangis seperti ini!!!!!!! Juri memeluknya dan mengusap-usap rambutnya yang halis bagai satin sambil membisikkan kata-kata yang diharapkan dapat menenangkan Ruki.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Juri. Aku hanya agak sedikit sensitif hari ini…"balas Ruki. Aku tahu itu bohong! Kenapa ia malah menyiksa dirinya sendiri dengan menyimpan semua penderitaannya sendiri??? Apa ia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang menjadi kunci dari semua penderitaannya? Aku benar-benar menyesal telah datang kemari dan mengusik ketenangan di sini.

"Tak usah muram begit, Hikari. Kau tidak bersalah kok, aku amat membenci sifat sensitif-ku yang mudah sekali membuatku menangis seperti ini."ujar Ruki sambil membersihkan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya, suaranya terdengar sedikit lebih tenang. Tapi aku harus segera angkat kaki dari rumah ini, berhubung langit sudah gelap.

"Maaf, bukannya aku tidak mau berlama-lama di sini. Tapi hari sudah malam, Onii-chan pasti sudah mencariku kemana-mana. Aku pamit dulu ya.."ucapku sambil membuka pintu yang hampir mirip dengan gerbang 'Selamat Datang' di mall-mall. Kekuatanku agak tidak cukup untuk membukanya, maka aku harus menambahnya lagi, jangan sampai Juri yang membukakannya untukku. Aku tak mau merepotkan orang lagi saat ini.

Sepertinya aku mendengar Ruki berkata 'Sampai Jumpa' padaku tadi, walau sangat pelan hingga nyaris tak terdengar, tapi setidaknya itu tulus dan mmebuatku tidak lagi merasa bersalah sudah membuatnya menangis.

--

Langkahku jadi terasa berat, tubuhku juga semakin lelah… Padahal perjalanan dari sini ke rumah cukup jauh… Berdoalah agar aku bisa sampai dengan selamt di rumah… Aku agak membungkukkan tubuhku dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung; aku dapat melakukannya karena ini bukan Hanover, kota yang selalu ramai setiap saat. Kalau aku melakukannya, orang-orang yang melihatku pasti akan berlari sambil meneriakkan kata 'ZOMBI'. Cih….

Kabut tebal yang menyelimuti malam membuatku agak sulit untuk melihat, dan _cardigan_-ku tidak cukup tebal untuk melindungiku dari dingin yang amat sangat menusuk ini, aku sangat tidak tahan berjalan sendirian seperti ini. Tapi beruntunglah, aku melihat sekelompok orang di depan sana (semoga mereka orang baik-baik). Tapi….. Sepertinya di depan sana bukan sekelompok orang yang sedang berkumpul untuk saling mengobrol, tapi….. sebuah pertengkaran. Empat orang pria (2 berambut hitam dan 2 cokelat) sedang mengelilingi seorang pemuda berambut pendek dan pirang gelap, tak jauh dari sana, seorang pemuda yang juga berambut pirang panjang kelihatan sedang menonton pertarungan tersebut. Demi keselamatan, aku bersembunyi di balik semak-semak tempat si pirang berambut pendek menghadap. Aku tidak tahu apa masalah mereka, aku tidak mau melihat pertengkaran itu; terlalu mengerikan bagiku. Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara teriakan tragis, juga suara air mengalir deras, dan bunyi sobekan benda. Perasaanku jadi tidak enak, rasanya ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Dengan takut aku mengintip diantara dedaunan semak-semak.

"Hah??!!!!"aku amat sangat terkejut saat melihat nasib para pria yang melawan sang pemuda berambut pirang pendek tersebut; aku tak bisa menjelaskan, yang pasti hanyalah darah yang berceceran di mana-mana, suara sobekan itu berasal dari sobekan pakaian, dan jeritan itu berasal dari rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh para pria tersebut. Apakah yang kulihat tadi hanya mimpi? Tapi, pemuda berambut pirang itu sepertinya bukan manusia. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, tapi aku melihatnya mengambil potongan tubuh salah satu diantara mereka dan menjilati darahnya. Khawatir aku akan menjadi korban berikutnya, aku bangun dan secara tak sengaja membuat vampire (langsung kusimpulkan siapa dia) itu menyadari keberadaanku. Aku langsung mempercepat kecepatanku tanpa menoleh kebelakang, aku benar-benar takut kalau saat aku menengok, ia sudah ada di sebelahku. Aku meremas rambutku; frustasi dengan apa yang kupikirkan karena itu benar-benar menantang adrenalinku dan membuatku semakin ingin menambahkan kecepatan.

Aku tak boleh melenceng terlalu jauh dari jalan ke rumah, mau tak mau pun aku masuk ke dalam hutan. (Karena itu satu-satunya alternatif jika jalan tadi sedang dipakai)

Saking begitu banyaknya akar pohon di mana-mana, atas maupun bawah, menggantung maupun menjalar, aku tersandung dan jatuh. Dengan buru-buru aku melepaskan akar yang membelit kakiku tersebut, dan berusaha berlari lagi. Tapi terlambat, vampire itu sudah tiba di belakangku, tak ada kesempatan bagiku untuk lari. Aku mengangkat wajahku dengan takut, saat kulihat, sepertinya ia bukan vampire tersebut; wajahnya terlihat ramah dan sopan. Namun semua penilaianku benar-benar salah saat ia bertanya padaku.

"Apa yang telah kau lihat tadi????"tanyanya ketus, tatapannya berubah menjadi tajam, wajahnya berubah menjadi bengis, tangannya dikepal dan kemudian dibuka lagi; ia benar-benar marah karena aku.

"A…aku akan berpura-pura tidak melihat apa-apa!!!"balasku padanya, itu satu-satunya jalan untuk menyelamatkan diri dari vampire; berjanji takkan memberitahu siapapun. Vampir itu menggertakkan gigi taringnya yang tajamnya mengalahkan tajamnya gigi Ruki sekalipun, kemudian menggerutu tak jelas. Jubahnya yang berwarna merah darah berkibar-kibar ditiup angin malam. Mata _deep blue_nya bersinar bagai api yang sering dibuat oleh para pesulap, namun bukan itu maksud dari sinar matanya, melainkan kemarahan, rasa terusik oleh manusia yang melihat pembantaiannya tersebut.

"Aku tidak dapat mempercayai manusia, lagipula aku membenci mereka. Maka dari itu, aku harus membunuhmu. Agar kau benar-benar 'tidak mengatakan' ini pada siapapun."satu tangannya mencengkeram pundakku dan memaksaku untuk berdiri, tubuhnya besar sekali, namun itu belum cukup untuk menyamai tinggi Lee-kun tadi siang. Lalu satunya lagi menyingkirkan rambutku yang menutupi leher, ia membuka mulutnya agak lebar. (Dan kali ini aku dapat melihat jelas darah diantara sela-sela giginya).

**PLAK**

Seseorang melepaskan tangannya dariku dengan cara menamparnya, lututku agak berdenyut saat jatuh dan mengenai batu hingga rasa nyeri luar biasa menggerogoti kakiku. Aku menahan rasa sakit itu dan berusaha melihat siapa yang telah menolongku tadi. Mataku melebar terkejut, itu… Yamato-kun!!! Apa yang sedang ia lakukan???

"Apa mau mu?"tanya vampire itu dengan kasar padanya, Yamato-kun menatapnya tajam.

"Hentikan, Takeru….."

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**-END-**

**

* * *

**

Huooooooooooo…………. Takeru seorang antagonis!!!!!! Ooooi, siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas perannya????!!!!! *teriak ke seluruh gedung*

Minna: KAGAK ADA!!! BUKANNYA ELO????!!!!  
Sacchi: Hah???? Kagak merasa tuh.. *digeplak* Udah ah!!!! Kagak penting!!!!

Yooo, maaf kalo jadi agak ke romance-nya, berhubung ada yang request LeeKari ama RyoRuki. Tuh, saya tampilkan walau sedikit. (Jujur aja, aku lebih suka LeeRuki!!! Check aja gallery dA-ku!!!!)

Ruki-nya jadi sensi banget yah, authornya sendiri juga lagi dengerin lagu "Days" ama "My Tomorrow" (Digimon Tamers ED 1-2) sih, makanya ikut-ikutan mendayu-dayu gitu. XDDDDDD

Terus juga, kenapa tiba-tiba nampilin Lee??? Karena saya mendengar lagu 'Mirai' (Lee Chara song, suaranya imut-imut gitu kayak dia!!!!! *fangirl mode: on*), lagunya bener-bener bangkitin semangat!!! :D

**Thanks udah mau baca, kalu gitu… Review ya~!!!!!!**


End file.
